You're my somebody
by TheMuggleInDumbledoresArmy
Summary: What she saw was a girl. The girl. The girl with argyle, the girl that could talk for hours, the girl with the voice of an angle, the girl that makes her feel everything.
1. Chapter 1

As Quinn looked at the girl singing in front her the words replayed in her head.

_I just want somebody to love me _

She said it at New York a few weeks ago, to here two best friends. When Quinn said those words she expected to see her somebody, the person that she loves and would loves her back. She thought she would see a guy with a mohawk or someone with a dopey grin or even a guy with bleach blond hair and who would make the chorus of Trouty Mouth start playing in her mind. But the thing is she didn't see any of them, what she saw was a girl. The girl. The girl with argyle, the girl that could talk for hours, the girl with the voice of an angle, the girl that makes her feel everything.

She saw Rachel Berry.

At the time she couldn't believe it, she thought that they were supposed to be enemies, she thought that she hated her. But she knew that deep down it wasn't hate, of course it wasn't hate because it was the opposite.

She was in love.

She was in love with Rachel Berry.

And she can't keep it to herself anymore, she's tired of hiding. She wants everything with Rachel, she wants to be the reason Rachel smiles, and she wants to be the one to kiss her good mourning but never goodbye. She wants to be Rachel's everything, just as she is hers.

She decided that she is going to tell Rachel after Glee Club. She knows that Rachel and Finn have recently broken up, but she knew that it wasn't going to work out because Rachel is so much more than Finn and everybody could see it.

Rachel just finished singing, Quinn already misses her voice. Practice goes by quickly, before she knows it she's saying bye to Brittany and Santana.

She sees that the only people left in the room are her and Quinn goes up to her.

"Hi, Rachel," She says hesitantly.

"Good afternoon Quinn," Replies Rachel.

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something,"

"Sure," Rachel said looking unsure and a little afraid. It kills Quinn that she has done this to the girl, she made her feel vulnerable and scared in her presence.

"I'm sorry to hear about the breakup with Finn," Says Quinn hoping it sounded genuine even though it is a total lie.

"Well thank you Quinn, but I am over it. We work better as friends anyway," Rachel smiles softly, the smile alone makes Quinn's heart beat faster.

"That's great. But I, um, wanted to talk about… us," Quinn starts.

"Us?" Rachel says as though it is unfamiliar on her tongue. Quinn grabs her hand and squeezes it softly. Rachel looks shocked at their intertwined fingers, but does not take hers away.

Rachel's heart is beating loudly, she's surprised Quinn can't hear it. She feels something for Quinn, she has never admitted it, and she hasn't really thought about it, but she knows it's there, it has always been there. Quinn is a very pretty girl, she has even admitted it aloud multiple times. But right now looking in to those hazel eyes Quinn isn't just pretty, she is beautiful, absolutely breathe taking.

Quinn tucks a stray hair behind Rachel's ear and places her hand on her cheek, Rachel can't help but lean into the touch. They are in their own world, until Quinn realizes she should start talk again.

"I have realized something, back in New York. I felt… broken because I didn't have anybody. Or, well, nobody to love and nobody to love me back. I just wanted somebody to love me." Quinn said quietly. "I thought it was about Finn or Sam or maybe even Puck, but after I said the words _I just want somebody to love me_ your face was the only thing I could see. Rachel, you are my somebody." Quinn couldn't believe that she had actually done it. She had successfully spilled her heart out, to the one person who has ever owned her heart.

Rachel couldn't have heard it right. Is Quinn, the Quinn Fabray saying that she's in love with her, the Rachel Berry. As much as she couldn't believe it she wanted too so badly. Because she wants somebody to love too, and she can't help but think that beautiful girl in front of her is somebody.

Without even realizing what she was doing Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her face forward so that their lips were just inches apart.

"You're my somebody too," And then Rachel crashed her lips to Quinn's.

Quinn responded immediately after she recovered from the shock that her dreams were coming true.

It started off slowly, their lips moving together at a slow pace. A moan ripped through Quinn's throat and broke the silence around them, and also breaking the slow pace they were goingt. Rachel moved so she was sitting on Quinn's lap, straddling her. This time it was Rachel's turn to moan as a familiar ache started low in her belly.

Quinn's tongue swiped across Rachel's lower lip asking for permission to go in, which Rachel gladly granted. Quinn made a noise between a whimper and a moan as their tongues connected. Rachel thought the noise was the sexiest thing she has every heard, so she couldn't help but rock her hips against Quinn's. They both groaned as their clothed centers rubbed against each other.

Quinn's hands trailed up Rachel's legs and under her bunched up skirt until she reached Rachel's underwear clad ass. Quinn grabbed Rachel's ass and thrusted her hips forward, they both moaned at the action.

As Rachel broke off for air Quinn started to trail kisses down her neck, nipping and liking everywhere.

"We shouldn't do this here," panted Rachel, but moaned as Quinn bit on a sensitive spot on her neck.

Quinn took a deep breath trying to clear her head.

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

"How about my place? My dad's aren't home." Quinn nodded and placed one last kiss on Rachel's lips. She grabbed both Rachel's bag and her bag and threw them over her shoulders, Rachel smiled at her, silently saying thank you.

Rachel grabbed her hand as they left the choir room together.

As they got into Quinn's car, Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and smiled. Rachel blushed and asked why she was staring.

"You are the most beautiful person I know, and I am so lucky that you are my somebody." Quinn said She said this because as she looked into the eyes of the girl she loved her sorrows were buried and her pain and hurt were all in the past. When she looked into those beautiful eyes all she could see was a future full of love and passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey this is my first Faberry Fic. Hope you liked it. Sorry if there were any errors. Reviews would be great. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride had been relatively silent, the only sound being the radio. Though both girls could hear their own heart beating, hoping the other wouldn't hear.

"Well this is my house, probably not as big or extraordinary as yours. But it's home. Do you want water, or perhaps another beverage? I would offer you food but it's all vegan, and you might not like it. And- "

"Rachel, stop, breathe"Quinn said with a smiled, thinking that Rachel rambling was completely adorable.

"Right, sorry. I'm just a little nervous," Rachel confessed.

"It's ok, there's nothing to be nervous about," Quinn smiled, though she was also nervous.

Quinn leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips, but Rachel seemed to have other plans. Seeming that all of her nervousness was gone, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her closer so that their lips molded together. Quinn grabbed Rachel's waist so that their bodies were flush against each other.

Quinn moaned as Rachel put her tongue out and swiped it along Quinn's lips, begging for permission. But Quinn just smiled and kept her mouth closed, teasing Rachel. Rachel then bit down on Quinn's bottom lip, making the blond gasp, Rachel slipped her tongue into Quinn's mouth loving the feel, only realizing now that she had missed it even though it had only been about 20 minutes since they last kissed.

"We should go up to my room," Rachel panted out while Quinn explored her neck with her tongue.

Quinn nodded silently, grabbing Rachel by her thighs and lifting her making Rachel wrap her legs around Quinn's waste. Rachel moaned as heat coursed through her body landing directly in between her legs. Never living Rachel's neck Quinn carried Rachel up the stairs.

"Where's your room"

Quinn gasped as Rachel rocked her hips against the blonde's stomach.

"First one on the left," Rachel rocking her hips lightly again.

Quinn burst through the bedroom door and laid Rachel down on the bed. Rachel scooted up until she reached the head board. This time it was Quinn who rocked her hips down, groaning as her jeans hit her clit. Rachel brought Quinn's head back up and kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth. Liking the top of her mouth, her teeth and finally probing her tongue with her own.

Quinn's head was fuzzy, but she knew that she needed to slow down because if she didn't stop now she was never going to. With one more kiss she pulled back from Rachel and looked into her lust filled eyes.

"Maybe we should stop," Quinn panted out.

"I don't want to stop," Rachel responded in a husky tone that went straight through Quinn's body, making her drip with want.

"If we continue I might not be able to stop. At all," Quinn let out a strained laugh, and blushed.

"Then let's never stop," Rachel said seriously.

"Do you mean you want to, you know, um, have…" Quinn tried.

"Have sex, you mean?" Rachel smirked as Quinn nodded

"Then yes" Rachel said with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Are, are you sure?" Quinn stuttered.

"As long as you want it then I am ready," Rachel said confidently.

"Oh I want it," Quinn muttered as she placed her lips back to Rachel's.

Their tongues battled in their heated kiss as Rachel tightened her legs around Quinn, grinding into her. Quinn slid one hand and hesitantly placed it on Rachel's breast, and gently grazing her thumb against her nipple, Rachel's back arched at the sensation of being touched by Quinn so intimately.

Rachel slid her hand up Quinn's thighs squeezing lightly when she reached Quinn's ass. Quinn moaned and thrusted her hips down. Rachel's hands continued up Quinn's body until she reached the edge of the blonde's shirt slightly pushing it up, urging Quinn to take it off. The blonde took the hint and extracted her hand from Rachel's breast and pulled her shirt over her head throwing it on the floor.

Rachel's mouth watered at the exposed pale skin, her eyes traveled from the top of Quinn's jeans past her stomach, up to her bra covered breast. Rachel could see nipples straining against Quinn's bra, and shuddered as another jolt went through her core. When Rachel eyes reached Quinn's face she saw that the girl was blushing and had a slightly nervous look on her face.

"You are so beautiful," Rachel whispered her eyes never leaving Quinn's. Quinn blushed even harder but smiled. Her smile turned into a smirk as she trailed her hand to Rachel's shirt slowly tugging it over the smaller girls head. She kissed the newly exposed skin with each tug of the shirt, nipping at Rachel bra when it came into sight. When the shirt was completely off she discarded it to the floor to join her own shirt.

"You're perfect," Quinn said, gazing down at the girl beneath her, wearing only a skirt and a red bra. Rachel smiled and propped her upper half up using her elbows and kissed Quinn tenderly before slipping her hand behind the other girls back and unclasping her bra. Quinn shimmied out of the bra, as Rachel slowly removed it then tossing it to the floor. Rachel felt wetness pool in between her legs at the sight of full breast and erect nipples in front of her.

Rachel quickly flipped them over, putting Quinn on the bottom and her on the top.

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought," husked Quin.

"I am full of surprises," Rachel smirk, before dropping her lips to Quinn's then trailing down to a pink nipple. Rachel wrapped her mouth around one of Quinn's nipples and swiped her tongue along it experimentally.

Quinn groaned and whimpered, silently begging Rachel to continue. Quinn had never experienced something like this before and she was more than happy that she got to experience it with Rachel. Rachel bit down gently on her nipple and squeezed her hand which was placed on Quinn's other breast. Rachel then remover her mouth from Quinn's nipple and nipped and suck on Quinn's skin until she reached the other breast and treated Quinn's nipple just as she had treated the other one. She sucked and nipped as she palmed the other breast.

When Rachel finished with Quinn's breast she brought her lips back up the blond's mouth. Quinn then brought her hands around Rachel's back and unhooked her bra letting it fall between them before throwing off the bed.

Quinn gazed at Rachel breast and perky nipples. Quinn flipped them to their original position and brought her head down to swipe her tongue across a nipple. She wrapped her lips around it a sucked gently while bringing one of her hands up and palmed Rachel's other breast. With each moan and whimper that came out of Rachel's mouth Quinn would feel a jolt through her core making her work harder on pleasing Rachel.

"Quinn…,"whimpered Rachel, Quinn thought that her name had never sounded better.

Quinn removed her mouth from Rachel's breasts and trailed up the smaller girl's chest biting and sucking wanting to mark Rachel. She looks Rachel in the eyes and smiles when all she can see is love.

"I love you, you know" says Quinn for the first time. Rachel smiles and brings Quinn in for a kiss that only lasts a couple seconds.

"I love you too"

Quinn kisses down Rachel's body until she reaches the edge of her skirt, she brings her hands up and pulls the article of clothing down Rachel's legs and off the bed. She bits Rachel stomach and hip bone, marking another part of her. Rachel whimpers in pleasure are as Quinn's starts tugging down her underwear with her mouth.

Quinn smiles at seeing Rachel naked for the first time, happy that she is the only person that has seen this. She can smell Rachel, she moans loving the scent. She puts a finger through Rachel's wet folds making Rachel whimper and making herself moan at how wet she is. But she hesitates wanting to make sure Rachel is absolutely sure.

"Are you sure you want this Rachel?" She halts the movement of her fingers so that Rachel can respond.

"I am so sure. I want you, I need you ,only you." Rachel pants.

"Oh Rach" Quinn moans, going back to rubbing her fingers through Rachel finding her clit and lightly pinching it.

"Quinn!" Rachel whimpers thrusting her hips into Quinn's hands.

Quinn takes her hand away, making Rachel cry out in frustration, only to spread Rachel's legs apart further and dipping her head down so that her mouth was inches from Rachel dripping wet center. Quinn stuck her tongue out and ran it through Rachel's sex, causing the smaller girl to grab her short hair and pull her closer.

"Mmmm, you taste so good"

Quinn brings her lips to Rachel's clit and sucks on it as one of her hands started teasing Rachel entrance.

"Quinn...Please" Quinn slowly put one finger into Rachel.

Rachel loves the feeling of have Quinn inside her. Once she got used to that feel of the one finger she gasped for more.

"More…"

Quinn added another finger and thrusted it into Rachel harder while still sucking on her clit. After a couple thrusts Quinn added a third finger and gently bit down on the smaller girl's clit. With each thrust of Quinn's fingers Rachel responded with her own thrusts, moaning loudly every time Quinn bit down.

"Quinn, I'm…I think I'm close"

Quinn started working faster and harder. Quinn curled her fingers and with one thrust she sent Rachel over the edge. Rachel bucked her hips wildly, as Quinn extracted her lips from her clit, but continued pumping her fingers, riding out Rachel's orgasm.

Quinn took her fingers out of Rachel and licked them clean. She gazed at Rachel seeing her eyes glazed over with a dazed grin on her face. Quinn settled between Rachel's legs, their breasts rubbing against each other.

"That's was… amazing" Rachel smiled.

"That it was," Rachel smiled at her teasing tone, bringing her hands to the zipper of the blonde's jeans, not caring about the buttons because for some reason they were already undone. She undid the zipper, and slid the pants down kicking them away with her feet.

Quinn adjusted their position so that Rachel was on top. The brunette started removing Quinn's underwear, smiling when she saw that Quinn had completely soaked through her underwear.

"You're so wet," husked Rachel.

"All for you," Quinn moaned back.

With Quinn's underwear gone Rachel brought her head down and started swiping her tongue through Quinn's dripping wet pussy. As soon as her tongue got the first taste of Quinn she knew she was hooked. Rachel explored Quinn's sex, sucking on her clit and teasing Quinn's entrance with her tongue.

"Rach…" Quinn whimpered and moaned in pleasure.

Rachel trusted two fingers in side of Quinn without warning, making the blonde jump and buck her hip wildly.

"More… Please Rach"

Rachel added a third finger, and curled them. She started thrusting harder and faster, and fluttered her tongue against Quinn's clit.

"Rach" Quinn moaned loudly.

And with one final thrust, Quinn came, screaming Rachel's name.

Rachel took her fingers out of Quinn and kissed her soundly. She laid her head on Quinn's chest and cuddled into her.

"Wow, I love you so much right now," Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"I love you too"

They stayed like that for awhile until they heard the front door open.

"Rachel, your father and I are home," came a deep voice from downstairs. The two girls froze, but quickly jumped up and started throwing their clothes on.

"I'll be a minute daddy," yelled Rachel in a frantic voice.

"Do your parents know you're gay?" whispered Quinn.

"Well, they believe that I should be open minded, so I wouldn't say that I am gay but I suppose I am bisexual," finished Rachel with a smile.

"Great," said Quinn.

"Why do you ask,"

"Well… I wanted to ask them if it's ok that I date you," Quinn said nervously.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I want to be with you, and only you Rach. And I want people to know. What happened between us right now was amazing." Quinn smiled confidently even as a blush was forming on her cheeks.

"Does that mean I get to introduce you as my girlfriend?" asked Rachel excitedly.

"Yes… as long as I can introduce you as mine,"

Rachel smiled brightly, and kissed Quinn gently before fixing her hair slightly. She then proceeded to grab Quinn by the hand and run down stairs. They went into the living room where two men were seated on the couch watching TV. One was a tall black man, while the other was shorter with pale skin and gray hair. They looked up and smiled at the two girls.

"Hello, sweetie, we didn't know you had a friend home," said the taller man.

"Hi I'm Hiram, and this is Leroy" smiled the shorter one, addressing Quinn.

"Dad and daddy, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Quinn Fabray," Rachel suddenly added.

Quinn was shocked that Rachel just went out there and said it, without a second thought, but she was also happy to hear Rachel call her her girlfriend. Quinn looked up at Rachel's fathers expecting them to perhaps look mad. But instead she saw them smiling, shocked, but still smiling. Quinn smiled back, intertwining her fingers with Rachel, her girlfriend.

Quinn smiled wider. She could get used to the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the second chapter. This was my first time writing smut, so tell me what you think and what I should change. I think there will be a total of 5 chapters, and I will hopefully finish it before that new season of Glee starts. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it, Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn couldn't believe her luck, she got Rachel, the girl of her dreams. Not to mention that Rachel's parents accepted that she was dating their daughter. After they got past the shock that Quinn Fabray the once pregnant girl, daughter of Russel Fabray, and ex-cheerio was the new girlfriend of their daughter, they were surprisingly fine with it.

Once Rachel blurted out that she was her girlfriend, the Berries invited Quinn for dinner which she gladly accepted. Dinner at Rachel's house was great, and at the end of dinner she had asked Hiram and Leroy if she had their permission to take Rachel out on a proper date.

Her permission was granted.

And that's why Quinn is now in front of the Berries house on a Saturday night, standing and wondering whether she should ring the door bell or just knock. She was just about to knock when suddenly the door opened to reveal a smiling beauty.

"Hi," breathed Quinn as she took in Rachel's appearance. She looked stunning in a close fitting shirt that accented all her curves and her sinfully short skirt that exposed long tan legs.

"What was taking you so long? You've been standing outside for three minutes," asked Rachel.

"Knocks and door bells, no big deal. You look beautiful," Quinn smiled as Rachel's blushed at the compliment.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Rachel teased.

Quinn bent down and quickly kissed her on the lips before grabbing Rachel's hand and led her to her car.

Once in the safety of Quinn's car Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn deeply, running her tongue on the blonde's bottom lip causing Quinn to moan. Quinn responded eagerly massaged Rachel tongue with her own. Rachel's hand started traveling up Quinn's thigh under her baby doll dress. She could feel the heat coming off Quinn making her moan loudly, Quinn leaned to the side giving her more room to spread her legs. Rachel moved her hand, getting closer to her destination when-

HONK!

Both girls jumped as Quinn accidentally leaned on the steering wheel causing the horn to go off. They turned to each other chuckling lightly.

"We should probably get going," Quinn laughed nervously, her voice still rough from the heated exchange. Rachel nodded her head in agreement, putting down her window that hoping that the cold air will cool her off.

"So where are you going anyway?" asked Rachel after about 10 minutes of driving.

"We are going to a restaurant," Quinn smirked clearly hiding important information.

"What kind of restaurant?" Rachel asked hoping to understand the secret.

"It has vegan food," Quinn replied shortly, still smirking.

"That didn't answer my question Quinn,"

Quinn just hummed in response and turned up the radio. Rachel slumped in her seat in frustration.

Another 20 minutes passed and Quinn pulled into that parking lot of a place called _Harmonies._ Quinn parked the car and jumped out a quickly running to the other side of the car to open Rachel's door.

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel lightly kissed Quinn on the cheek once she had exited. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist in response. They walked towards the entrance, and as Rachel could see inside of the restaurant she saw what Quinn had been hiding.

_**Karaoke night**_ flashed in big letters over a stage with a micro phone. Rachel beamed wrapping her arms around Quinn and kissing her with passion. Quinn responded immediately, but were interrupted when they heard a throat being cleared. Quinn pecked Rachel on the lips, before turning her attention to the waiter.

"Table for two please," Quinn said politely, pulling Rachel tighter against her side as they followed the worker to their table.

"This is amazing Quinn. I_ love_ doing karaoke, I usually do it with daddy. But I can't wait to sing with you! I already have a song in mind" Rachel was practically bouncing in her chair. Quinn smiled at her cuteness.

"Let's order dinner first and then we can sing all night if you want," Quinn took her hand trying to calm her down. Rachel smiled brightly back locking her eyes to Quinn, then turned down to her menu. Dinner went by quickly and suddenly Quinn was being tugged on the stage by Rachel.

Rachel tossed her a micro phone which she managed to catch, before the intro to a familiar song started to play, instantly making Quinn blush.

Rachel started singing looking at Quinn with hooded eyes.

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
>The first time, every time when you touch me<br>I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
>Under the sun we are one buzzing energy<em>

Quinn started singing her voice full of want.

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree  
>This evolution with you comes naturally<br>Some call it science, we call it chemistry  
>This is the story of the birds and the bees<em>

Rachel then started singing the chorus, going up to Quinn and running her hand up and down the blondes back.

_Even the seasons change  
>Our love still stays the same<em>

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<br>Hummingbird heartbeat

Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat  
>Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat<p>

Quinn sang the next part smirking at Rachel.

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed  
>A white flower with the power to bring life to me<br>You're so exotic, my whole body fluttering  
>Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet<em>

As soon as the words sticky sweet came flowing out of Quinn's mouth, Rachel attacked her. She threw herself in Quinn's arms, dropping her micro phone on the ground and kissing Quinn roughly. Quinn stumbled back, but regained her balance and responding to the kiss. The brunette plunged her tongue into Quinn's mouth and flicked it against the other girls tongue. Quinn moaned, but pulled away when they started to hear cat calls and wolf whistles.

Quinn looked down at Rachel not paying attention to the things that were getting yelled their way and grabbed her hand leading her to the exit. On their way out Quinn threw some money at a waiter to pay for their meal and bolted out of the restaurant.

They ran to Quinn's car and once the blonde had unlocked it they jumped into the back seat. Once getting into a comfortable position, slightly hovering over Rachel, Quinn kissed her deeply and brought her hand to the divas chest and squeezed causing Rachel to whimper. Quinn detached herself to remove her shirt quickly before removing Rachel's as well.

Quinn started trailing kisses down Rachel's stomach. Biting down hard as she got closer to the top of her skirt Rachel thrusted her hips forward. As Quinn started tugging on the skirt, Rachel brought her head back up so they were eye level and kissed her deeply.

"Stay up here," Rachel broke off the kiss for a second. Quinn nodded in response and lowered her hand into Rachel's skirt, feeling Rachel's soaked underwear. She brought her hand under the panties making her come into contact with Rachel's dripping sex. Rachel's moaned as Quinn started circling her clit with her finger. Rachel brought her thigh in between Quinn's legs rubbing slightly. Quinn grinded down, suddenly entering two fingers into the brunette beneath her.

With each thrust of her fingers Quinn matched it with a thrust of her hips on Rachel's thigh. Rachel brought her hand to Quinn's bra clad breast slightly pinching her nipple. Quinn moaned and pushed her fingers deeper and thrusted down harder. With a couple more thrusts they came crashing down, screaming and moaning each other's name.

Quinn pulled her lover in her arms and smiled.

"We should sing karaoke everyday"

* * *

><p>Quinn drove Rachel home, and once there she walked her to the house door taking both of her hands and looking deep into her eyes.<p>

"I really can't believe that I confessed my love for you just two days ago," Quinn said squeezing Rachel's hands tighter.

"I know. Who would have thought that Quinn Fabray liked Rachel Berry?" Rachel teased.

"And who would have thought that Rachel Berry would return her feelings?" Quinn teased back. Rachel smiled, but looked a little worried.

"Do you think that we're going too fast? I mean, we did just start this two days ago. What if we're rushing into things?"

"Do you love me Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Rachel responded immediately causing Quinn to smile in adoration.

"And I love you too. More than I have every loved anyone. And I don't think that we are rushing into things, but we may be going a little faster than other relationships. But I don't want to stop going fast, because even though I just realized these feelings for you a couple weeks ago, I know I've had them for a very long time, maybe since the day I met you," Quinn smiled shyly. Rachel sighed all worry gone.

"I know we're going fast but I don't want to stop either. And you're right, I've probably always had feelings for you even though you did torment me. And I've always thought you were rather pretty," Rachel confessed with a small blush. Quinn smiled at the compliment, but then became serious.

"I am so sorry. I am sorry that I ever hurt you and got other people to hurt you too, you never disserved it. But now that I think about it, I was acting like a little boy with a crush. Except instead of throwing sand to you I threw slushies," Quinn said with love.

"I forgive you Quinn. You have made up for it these past two days,"

"How can two days of love make up for years of hurt?" Quinn asked, ashamed. Rachel grabbed her face forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"I said I forgive you. What happened in the past doesn't matter now. It's forgotten and we can start a new," Rachel smiled reassuringly at Quinn. Quinn sighed giving in.

"I am so lucky to have you," Quinn kissed Rachel quickly before looking her back in the eyes questioningly.

"Should we tell people?" Asked Quinn.

"Well have you already told your mom? Because I think we should inform your mother of our relationship before we tell our friends." Quinn looked slightly scared at the task of telling her mom, but realized that in order to be with Rachel and give her all she needs they were going to have tell people and those people included her mom.

"I'll tell her when I get home," Quinn smiled confidently, but still slightly scared. Rachel returned the smile.

"You'd better get going then," Rachel said her smile dropping at the prospect of Quinn leaving.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, ok?" Quinn leaned her head against Rachel's so that their foreheads were touching.

Rachel leaned forward connecting her lips to Quinn's. Quinn deepened the kiss all worries of coming out to her mother gone. The blonde wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist bringing her closer so that they were flushed against each other. Rachel moaned at the contact sliding her tongue against Quinn's. They stopped after a couple minutes when the light over the door started to flickered.

"Sorry, it's probably just daddy," Rachel sighed resting her head on Quinn's chest. Quinn breathed in the smell of Rachel's hair, implanting the scent in her brain forever.

"I should go now," whispered Quinn in a sad tone.

"You should," Rachel whispered back, pulling herself tighter to Quinn. "Are you nervous to tell your mom?" asked Rachel.

"A little bit, but I'm sure she'll be fine. She's changed a lot since my dads left, she is better, more open minded," Quinn said more to herself than Rachel. Rachel slowly detached herself from Quinn, and pecked her on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Right tomorrow. I love you Rach,"

"I love you too, no matter what happens with your mom," Rachel said trying to boost her girlfriend's confidence. Quinn smiled in return watching Rachel go into her house saying bye as she closed her door. Quinn walked back to her car, took a deep breath and started the engine.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived home and checked the clock on the wall reading that it was almost 10:30. She walked into the living room where her mom was laying on the couch watching the news on television.<p>

"Oh hello honey. Did you have friend with your friend… what's her name?" Her mom said with a smile.

"Rachel. Her name is Rachel. And I had a great time with her. She makes me really happy," Quinn said hopefully.

"That's great dear," Judy said dismissively.

"Mom I need to tell you something," Quinn sat on a chair across from the couch.

"Ok, what is it Quinnie?"

"Um…" Quinn started not knowing how to say it, cursing herself that she didn't plan ahead.

"What's the matter honey," Judy sat up sensing her daughter's distress.

"I… Mom I have been really happy lately, happier than I've been in a while and that's all because I realized something while I was at New York," Judy nodded to her daughter to continue. "I realized that the reason I haven't been happy or why any of my relationships never worked out is because I'm gay," Quinn finished looking away from her mom, scared of what she would see.

"Oh, are you sure?" said Judy shocked.

"Yeah... Well actually I might just be gay just for Rachel. If that's possible" Quinn realized aloud.

"Oh," Judy took a deep breath. "Is this Rachel Berry? Daughter of the Berry men?" Asked Judy.

"Yep, that's her," Quinn smiled finally looking up at her mother. Judy looked shocked but accepting.

"Ok, so you're gay. I can handle that," Judy thought out loud .

"So you're ok with it, with me?"

"Of course I am sweetie. I am not your father. I love you and I never want to leave you again," Judy motioned for Quinn to come sit beside her, Quinn stood and sat beside her.

"Thanks mom," Quinn said leaning on her mother, Judy wrapped an arm around her shoulder bringing her closer.

"You don't have to thank me Quinnie. I'll love you no matter what. The biggest mistake of my life was letting you go when you needed me most," Judy rested her head against her daughters. "So tell me about Rachel?" Judy asked changing the mood to a lighter tone. Quinn smiled brightly turning to her mom.

"She's amazing. She's the one that sang lead at Sectionals,"

"She has such a beautiful voice, and oh is she ever pretty," gasped Judy, Quinn nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Yeah, she's beautiful," Quinn blushed slightly at revealing this to her mom.

"I am so happy you have found somebody special Quinn," her mom said smiling.

"Me too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So thanks to every one who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! This chapter didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, but here it is anyway. I appologize for errors. Tell me what you think, what I should change, anything. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Quinn had promised she showed up at Rachel's house at eight in the morning to drive her to school. Quinn told her about the conversation with her mom, which caused Rachel to squeal in happiness. They were half way to school when Rachel started another conversation.

"So, we never really got to talk about what we were going to tell people," remarked Rachel as Quinn drove.

"Well we can tell them whatever you want," said Quinn.

"Well as much as I would love to tell them that we are now an item, I think it would be best that we show them that we are friends. Then in a week or two we will come out with our wonderful news," Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"Ok," Quinn said quietly, slightly disappointed that she won't be able to hold or kiss Rachel in the hallways at school. Rachel rubbed Quinn's arm seeing that the blonde was upset with her answer.

"I just think that it will be less of a shock for them if we come out after they know that we're friends. I want to tell them Quinn, but I don't want them to question our relationship. So if we come out as friends first they will know we are committed to each other," Rachel squeezed Quinn's arm reassuringly.

"Yeah you're right," Quinn smiled back taking her eyes off the road to look at Rachel for a second before turning back.

They arrived at the school a couple minutes later. Right before they left the car Quinn looked the windows quickly, checking to see if the coast was clear before kissing Rachel. Rachel responded to the kiss eagerly, frowning when it ended.

They got exited the car and started for the school entrance. Quinn put her hands in her pocket retraining herself from grabbing Rachel's hand. Rachel seeming to be having the same problem as she gripped her books tighter to her chest. Quinn so desperately wanted to carry the brunettes books like the dutiful girlfriend she was, but knew she couldn't. Quinn dropped Rachel off at her class then proceeded to hers quietly saying goodbye, telling her they'll see each other at lunch.

* * *

><p>School went by rather slowly for the two, both counting down the seconds until they could see each other. Both jumping up and scurrying out the door as the bell rang for lunch.<p>

Rachel arrived at the choir room and looked inside seeing that Quinn had not arrived yet. Rachel stepped in and closed the door behind her, only to see a flash of blonde hair and being shoved against the door getting kissed roughly. Rachel responded immediately launching herself into the kiss.

They kissed, hands roaming and tongues battling. Quinn brought Rachel to the piano placing her on top of it.

"You know I've all ways fantasized about having piano sex," Rachel said between kisses.

"I figured," Quinn chuckled moving down from Rachel's mouth, biting and licking. When she reached the collar of her girlfriend's blouse, she stared to undo the buttons. Rachel shoved the shirt off once the buttons were out of the way. Quinn kissed down her chest nipping at her breast. Rachel moaned in response and brought her hands to Quinn's hair pulling her closer. Quinn started to undo her bra when Rachel stopped her.

"We should keep the bra on in case someone walks in," panted out Rachel. Quinn groaned but complied. Quinn shoved off her own shirt, moving closer to Rachel, loving the feel of the girl's skin against her own. Quinn looked Rachel up and down, from her plump lips to the love bites on her chest, down to more rather large hickeys on her stomach just over the edge of the skirt. Quinn smiled at the memory of last night, happy that she was the cause of those marks on Rachel.

"What are you looking at?" demanded Rachel. "Come back here and kiss me," said Rachel teasingly, still sitting on the piano.

"Oh I'll do a lot more then kiss you," Quinn teased back, knowing that the line has probably been used before but not caring.

Quinn kissed Rachel with force, causing her to full back on the piano. Quinn slipped her tongue into Rachel's mouth as she placed a hand in Rachel underwear, running her fingers through her dripping folds. Quinn kissed Rachel harder covering her moans and whimpers.

Quinn circle Rachel's clit with her thumb as she brought two fingers to her entrance. Rachel moaned slid her hand over Quinn's chest and abs slipping her hand into the blonde's jeans. Quinn moaned at the contact, slowing the movement of her hand slightly. Rachel bit down on Quinn's lip silently pleading her to continue faster. Quinn entered two fingers into Rachel while she continued to circle her clit with her thumb.

Rachel moaned in pleaser, also sliding two fingers into Quinn, curling them. Quinn gasped and started to thrust her hip on Rachel hand still pumping two fingers into the girl bellow her. Rachel gasped for air, and started sucking on Quinn's neck.

"I'm close," Quinn panted, moving her body against Rachel's.

"Me too," Rachel moaned back.

Quinn curled her fingers and pressed down on Rachel's clit, sending the girl in an orgasm. Quinn came shortly after, kissing Rachel to cover her screams of pleasure. Once they recovered and were able to use their legs Quinn plopped off the piano and helped Rachel down. They smiled at each other dazed as they put on their shirts. They were suddenly interrupted when the bell rang signaling it was time to return to class.

"I love you Rachel," Quinn said kissing the girls nose.

"I love you too," Rachel responded biting her lip shyly.

"See you at Glee," Quinn said opening the door for Rachel.

"I'll save you a seat," Rachel said smirking just before leaving.

* * *

><p>After school Quinn walked into the choir spotting Rachel and sitting beside her.<p>

"Hey," said Quinn.

"Hello, how has your day been?" asked Rachel.

"Well I had a really good lunch," Rachel blushed and glanced at the piano. "But other than that it was pretty boring," responded Quinn with a smirk. By then the rest of the club had arrived, each looking strangely at the two girls as they were rarely seen together, let alone getting along. Mr. Shue walked in late, as usual and started today's lesson, but was interrupted by Rachel.

"Mr. Shue, if I may I would like to speak to the club," said Rachel confidently, the teacher nodded silently giving her permission. "I know that you'd all like to rest, but I think it would be essential for you to practice a little harder," she said causing everyone to groan, except for Quinn who sent glares at anyone complaining. "I have some sheet music for everyone to look through," Rachel started and walked over to a shelf lifting her arms up and going on her tippy toes to get the papers.

Quinn bit her lip at Rachel's top lifting up, showing some of her stomach. Quinn gasped slightly as the marks from last night covering Rachel's stomach came into view, hoping no one would notice them. She was convinced no one had until a voice came from behind her.

"Why are there love marks one your stomach Rachel?" asked Brittany. Quinn sighed, of course it'd be Brittany who would see something no one else had. Rachel turned abruptly pushing her shirt back down to cover her stomach.

"Wha-What do you mean Brittany?" stuttered Rachel a blush covering her face.

"You know, the marks you get by having sexy times. I get them all the time with San," Brittany smiled at Santana, causing the girl to blush and smile shyly.

"Anyway," Santana said finally looking away from Brittany and putting her attention on Rachel. "Why do you have hickeys on your stomach Berry? Have you finally lost you're V-card?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, um-I…" Rachel stuttered, looking frantic. She casted a sideways glance at Quinn pleading her to help.

"C'mon Santana, it's none of your business. Just let it go, Ok?" Quinn intervened, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Since when have you cared about Rachel?" asked Finn, clearly upset that Rachel had moved on from him. He still thought they had a chance at something special.

"I've all ways cared for her. I just haven't shown it," responded Quinn sneering at the tall boy.

"Look, Quinn, I know it's none of our business, but we really want to know what going on with our little diva," said Mercedes, Kurt nodded in agreement.

"So, who is he Rachel?" asked Kurt.

"Does he go to Mckinley?" asked Tina.

"Is he in Glee?" asked Mercedes. People started yelling out question at her. Puck demanded to know the name of the guy, so that he could have a little "chat" with him while Finn kept looking at her sadly and Kurt and Mercedes asked about his appearance.

Rachel started to panic and looked at Quinn for help. Quinn stood up and walked over to Rachel, standing in front of her slightly, protecting her.

"EVERYONE! BE QUIET," yelled Quinn her voice echoing off the walls, causing everyone to go dead silent. "You need to leave Rach alone. Do you understand?" Quinn demanded.

"Whoa! Rach? Since when have you called Berry Rach? I've only ever heard you call her Rachel like 4 times but never Rach," remarked Santana, she then looked between Rachel and Quinn questioningly. Suddenly her eyes went wide in realization.

"No way. No fucking way. This is too funny," Santana laughed making Quinn go red with anger.

"Shut it Lopez," growled Quinn.

"Wait, what's so funny?" asked Finn after there was a few moments of silence.

"Maybe we should tell them," Rachel whispered to Quinn. Quinn turned around and stared at her for a moment.

"Are you sure?" asked Quinn, hoping Rachel would say yes. Rachel nodded, stepping forward to take Quinn's hand and faced the Glee club. Everybody looked shocked at their hands then looked back up to their faces.

"Quinn and I have something to tell you," Rachel smiled shyly. "After some recent events, Quinn and I are now together," Rachel said. The rest of the people in the room looked confused, other than Santana who was still chuckling and explaining the situating in Brittany's ear making the blonde smile brightly and Mike who looked knowingly at the two. He smiled at them silently congratulating.

"What's going on? What do you mean by _together?_" asked Finn.

"As a couple, we are together as a couple," Quinn said. She gripped Rachel's hand tighter pulling her closer as the silence continued, only being broken by Puck.

"That is so hot," he muttered as he looked between the two girls. Kurt then stepped forward with Mercedes and smiled ignoring what Puck had said.

"Well, Mercedes and I are shocked at this new development, but we are happy, for the both of you," Kurt said smiling at them. There were nods of agreement from most of the club.

Brittany skipped towards Rachel and Quinn then wrapped her arms around them.

"We're really happy for you," said Brittany, referring to herself and Santana.

"Thanks you guys," said Quinn after being released by Brittany.

"Wait, what if you're just setting her up for a prank or something? How do we know that you aren't just going to hurt her?" accused Finn.

"I won't hurt her again," responded Quinn forcefully. She let go of Rachel's hand and walked over to Finn.

"I don't believe you," Finn shot.

"Well your opinion doesn't really matter," Quinn growled back.

"You don't deserve her," Finns voice dropped as her towered over Quinn. Quinn took a step back but remained eye contact.

"You're right I don't deserve her," Quinn turned to Rachel knowing the brunette would protest, Rachel looked at her doe eyed. Quinn turned back to Finn. "I really don't deserve her, what I've done I can't undo. But I'll try, for as long as it takes, to make it up to her. To make everybody see that I truly care for her," Quinn said sincerely, Finn thought for a moment looking in Quinn's eyes and seeing that she was being completely honest her sighed in defeat.

"Ok, I guess I believe you. But if you ever hurt her," Finn started but was interrupted by Quinn.

"You can beat me up for all I care. But I will never hurt her intentionally, again," Quinn finished. Finn nodded then hugged her quickly, whispering in her ear.

"Please don't break her heart. And don't lose her, there will never be someone like her" Finn whispered sadly. Quinn nodded patting him on the back, thanking him. Finn set her down, muttering something about a doctor's appointment before walking out of the door with his head down.

"Um, so that pretty much took up all the time for Glee, so you guys can go," came Mr. Shue's voice. The kids jumped in surprise forgetting that he was there before grabbing their bags leaving.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked towards their car.

"So what did Finn say to you?" asked Rachel once she had buckled her seat belt.

"Nothing that I didn't already know," responded Quinn with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! So this is the 4th chapter! There is one more to go. I hope you liked it and thank you to everyone who alerted, favorited and reviewed. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn and Rachel walked down the hallways of McKinley hand in hand. People still looked at them strangely as they had just come out as a couple to the whole school a couple of weeks ago.

_Quinn walked up the crowded hallway quickly and found her girlfriend, the blonde put her hand on each side of Rachel's face and dipped her head down to kiss her with all her might. As soon as their lips connected the students around them, and probably some of the faculty, took out their phones and snapped pictures of them. By the time the two girls had broken apart the entire school had gotten a message with a picture of them kissing. _

"_Sorry about that," Quinn said with a smile, not paying attention to the whispers around them. _

"_It's quite alright," Rachel chuckled. "But I thought we were going to come out in a different matter," _

"_Yeah, well I just really wanted to kiss you," Quinn confessed quietly. "And those texts you sent me during English didn't help Rach," Rachel smiled and launched herself in for another kiss. "_

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand tighter smiling up at her, Quinn returned the smile. They were in their own world not seeing the football players walking towards them with large cups full of slushy.

The two girls stopped in their tracks their smiles dropping as the icy beverage hit them square in the face. Silence followed the only sound being the drips of the slushy hitting the floor. Suddenly the two football players burst out laughing making the other students follow and laugh as well.

Rachel looked up at Quinn her face covered in blue, Quinn looked back down at her her own face covered in purple. Rachel expected Quinn to get angry and possibly kill the football players but all she did was smile down at her. She unexpectedly kissed Rachel on the cheek, Quinn pulled back after a second and ran her tongue along her lips.

"Umm, berry flavored," Quinn said loudly over all the laughing, cracking a smile. A smile broke across Rachel's face all embarrassment and anger gone. Rachel then put her mouth in Quinn's neck a sucked slightly savoring the flavor of the grape slushy, her favorite, and it tasted even better because it had a hint of Quinn. Rachel removed her lips from Quinn.

"Let's go clean up, babe," said Rachel , leading Quinn to the bathroom away from the shocked jokes.

They walked into the girl's bathroom, Quinn checked under each stall to make sure no one else was there while Rachel closed the door and locked it. Quinn turned to Rachel her eyes full of lust, the blonde stepped forward and ran her tongue along the other girls neck moaning at the taste. Rachel started to undo her shirt throwing on the counter beside her. Quinn threw off her now shirt,putting it beside Rachel's.

Rachel's eyes followed a stream of slush as it trailed down Quinn's neck into her bra, the blonde saw Rachel eyes go darker with lust as her eyes traveled down her body. Quinn pined Rachel against the door kissing her, getting a hint of the slushy on her girlfriend's lips. Rachel sucks on Quinn's lower lip causing the blonde to moan loudly. Quinn parted from Rachel quickly to take off her bra, Rachel followed suite taking her bra off as well.

Quinn took Rachel and lifted her on to the counter, Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, thrusting her hips gently. Quinn licked her way down Rachel's neck until she reached her breasts. Quinn brought her tongue on Rachel's nipple then sucked. It was all new yet all amazing, every taste she took of Rachel she got the taste of the slushy as well. Quinn sucked harder on Rachel's nipple swirling her tongue. Rachel arched her back into Quinn, bring the blonde closer.

Quinn started to grind into Rachel, the brunette thrusted back eagerly. Quinn took her mouth off Rachel only to reattach it to her mouth, Rachel brought her hands down and started to undo Quinn's jeans, sliding them down to the floor where they pooled around her ankles. Quinn went to do the same finding a zipper at the side of Rachel's skirt and pulling it down, causing both of them to now be in only their panties.

Rachel wrapped her legs back around Quinn's waste, causing her to moan as their clothed centers came into contact. Quinn kissed Rachel forcefully, moving her hips. They could both feel the heat coming off the other, even though they had just been covered in a freezing drink moments ago.

Quinn pulled away from Rachel and licked her way down to her the top of her underwear, finally pulling them down. Quinn went on her knees in front of her.

"The floor is quite dir-" Rachel was moaned as Quinn spread her legs and flicked her tongue against her clit.

Quinn smiled, loving the taste of Rachel, thinking that it was definitely better than any slushy. Quinn ran her tongue through Rachel a few times then began sucking on her clit greedily, Rachel thread her hands through Quinn's hair and wrapped her legs around her head. Quinn grunted as Rachel's heal slammed into her back when she thrusted her tongue against her entrance.

"Quinnnnn," Rachel moaned moving her hips closer to Quinn's face. Quinn took a hand resting on Rachel's thigh, and entered two fingers into Rachel. Rachel moaned Quinn's name again, making the blonde drip with want.

Quinn circle Rachel's clit with her tongue, matching each circle with a thrust of her fingers. Heat was growing in Quinn, and when Quinn couldn't take it anymore she brought down her other pushing past her underwear and entering two fingers into herself, imagining it was Rachel's hand. Quinn moaned biting on Rachel lightly at the sensation.

Rachel looked down to Quinn's hand and moaning as she could see the hand work under Quinn's panties.

"Oh my god Quinn," Rachel groaned at the view getting even closer to her orgasm. "Uhg, I'm so close," panted out Rachel, running her hands through Quinn's hair. Quinn remained silent as she concentrated on the rhythm of her hands and tongue. She knew she was close as well, and as she curled her fingers on both her hands they came together, chanting each other's names.

When they had recovered Quinn stood up and faced Rachel kissing her soundly, Rachel probed Quinn's mouth tasting herself and finding it a little different but continued to kiss Quinn deeply.

"Berry and Q, you in there?" came the voice of Santana from the other side of the door. The two girls broke apart, panting slightly.

"Yeah-" Rachels voice came out husky, she cleared it and tried again. "Yeah, we are in here,"

"Why is the door locked?" asked Santana knowingly, already knowing the answer.

"We're cleaning up San. We'll be out soon," responded Quinn.

"Right, well I'll tell Mr. Shue that you'll be late. C'mon Britt, we don't wanna go in there," said Santana.

"By guys, see you later," came the bubbly voice of Brittany.

Quinn and Rachel remained silent before chuckling slightly to each other.

"We should start cleaning ourselves up," Rachel jumped off the counter grabbing her clothing then proceeded to wash them in the sink. Quinn did the same, but feeling uncomfortable in her now sticky underwear.

Once everything was washed they used the hand dryer to dry their clothing, though it left the clothes damp. As they were dressing Quinn took off her underwear and threw on her jeans.

"You're going commando," commented Rachel.

"My underwear in kind of…sticky," Quinn laughed nervously, putting the pair of underwear in her pocket.

* * *

><p>"Hey sorry we're late," said Quinn as her and Rachel walked into the choir room.<p>

"I heard what happened girls, are you ok?" said .

"Yeah we're fine, it was just a shlushy," said Rachel.

"Well don't worry ladies, we made sure that it won't every happen again," Puck smirked at them.

"What did you do?" asked Rachel warningly.

"My boys and I had a talk with the guys who did this," responded Puck, all the guys nodded their head, even Kurt.

"Even you Kurt," asked Rachel shocked.

"Yes, of course even me. I am here to protect you too," Kurt smiled, crossing his legs. "And it was pretty fun to mess with those bullies,"

"And we messed with their cars," Brittany smiled brightly.

"Britt we weren't supposed to say that," Santana said lightly, glancing at Mr. Shue worried that she and Brittany might get in trouble. Well she was more worried about Brittany.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Mr. Shue turned back to the board and started to write things down.

"Thanks guys," said Quinn from beside Rachel.

"No problem," came the voice of Finn for the first time. Rachel and Quinn smiled in his directing thankfully. It was all very sweet until Puck gazed at them suggestively.

"You could always reward us by making out,"

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn picked Rachel up as usual and drove to school. Just as they were about to enter the front door Rachel stopped and looked up at Quinn.<p>

"What if they slushy us again," Rachel said in a small voice. It wasn't like she hadn't been slushied before yesterday but she was worried that the bullying might be too much for Quinn and she might leave her. Rachel felt sick at the thought of not having Quinn by her side.

"Well then we'll get slushied," Quinn said with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"You're not worried?" asked Rachel surprised.

"Well I'm a little worried… for you but I know that it's just a slushy, "

"But what if they do more than slushy us what if they try to hurt you," Rachel became more frantic by the second. Quinn wrapped an arm around the shorter girls shoulder bringing her close against her side.

"It's going to be ok, we have the Glee club to help us," Quinn rubbed her hand up and down Rachel's arm to sooth her.

"I know," responded Rachel shortly. Quinn sensed that it was something much bigger bothering her girlfriend.

"I'm sure a slushy isn't making you so worried. What's the matter honey?" asked Quinn.

"I, I just… I know how you don't take being at the bottom of the school well. And what if what happened yesterday happens every day," Rachel said wrapping her arms around her waist. "What if it becomes too much and you want to leave me,"

Quinn took a step back from Rachel and looked at her in the face seeing if she was being serious. Quinn looked into her eyes and all she saw was sadness, Quinn wrapped her arms around the smaller girl bringing her in for a hug, she waited until Rachel responded by returning the hug before Quinn spoke.

"No matter what happens I won't leave you. I don't know what will come in the future but I promise you that I will fight to stay with you. I love you Rachel and I don't ever want to let you go," said Quinn thinking about what Finn said, how no one will ever be quite like Rachel, the girl in her arms. Quinn couldn't believe how true that was and held Rachel tighter.

"I love you Quinn. I don't want to let you go either," Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head and reluctantly released her.

Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel lightly, only to have Rachel wrap her arms around her neck tightly. They deepened the kiss, Quinn backed up stopping when her back hit a brick wall. Quinn moaned as Rachel became flush against her, Rachel took the opportunity to put her tongue in the blondes mouth, tasting.

They didn't notice the crowd forming around them, with Jacob Isreal in the front, looking like it was the happiest day of his life. The bell suddenly rang scaring everyone excepted the two girls on the wall, still too distracted by themselves to care about what was going on around them.

They only stopped when Rachel got hit in the back of the head by a ball. Rachel pulled back from Quinn, panting slightly, while rubbing her head. Quinn looked behind Rachel to see who had thrown it, and saw Santana and Brittany. Santana was smirking at them while Brittany just latched onto Santana, smiling brightly. Rachel and Quinn turned to them angrily that they had interrupted their make out session.

"You really don't like balls, do you?" asked Santana laughing at he own joke.

"Shut it Satan," snarled Quinn.

"Whatever. The bell rang bitches, get your asses in school," Santana yelled over her shoulder as she lead Brittany into the school.

"Wow I didn't even hear the bell ring," commented Quinn.

"I have a very talented tongue," teased Rachel with a shrug. "It makes people very distracted."

"You sure do," agreed Quinn with a smile. They walked into the school towards their class.

"Hey if we do get shlushied-" started Rachel but was cut off by Quinn.

"Don't worry Rach, nothing's going to happen,"

"I was going to say, if we do get slushied can we clean each other up like yesterday?" Rachel asked in fake innocence.

"Like you even have to ask," Quinn chuckle intertwining their fingers.

They walked through the hall together, not knowing what they will have to face tomorrow, not even knowing what they will have to face today. But they knew they'd be alright as long as they had each other, as long as they had someone there, as long as they had somebody.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so that's the end. <strong>

**Hope you liked it! Review if you'd like. **

**Thank's for reading!**


End file.
